Under This Roof
by CeKhay
Summary: Kagome was left on their door step 19 years ago. They adopted her when they knew they wouldn’t find her parents.She was the Takahashi’s daughter,and his sister. So why is it when Inuyasha came to visit he was jealous of the guy she was makingout with?
1. Chappie 1

**Title: **Under This Roof

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**Kagome was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they wouldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it whenInuyasha came to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, but hopefully I own this original story,it isan original plot?

**Where it all Started**

**By: Meeh-san, formally known as sillyo0omeeh**

It was a usual day in the Takahashi household, besides, the fact that they were in their vacation home in Kyoto, for family bonding time. It was in a nice neighborhood were no one bothered them, despite their fame.

But it was raining cats and dogs outside. It was raining _hard._ The lightening made everything so bright that you couldn't see. It was amazing that the power hadn't gone out.

The Takahashi brothers were sitting on the couch watching basketball. Usually when watching sports they got along, unless teams that one liked one side and didn't like the other, and vice versa. Then it was practically war. Each yelling at each other, about how the other's team sucked.

Today was one of those days.

"Ha! Your pointer can't even do his job right!" Inuyasha yelled in Sesshomaru's face

"Nah. It's part of the play." Sesshomaru replied calmly, but inside he was seething with fury, because his brother's team was winning.

Then Inuyasha's mom walked in with some drinks and snacks for them. A beautiful woman with violet eyes and dark black hair that went down the length of her back stopping around the back of her knees. She set it down in front of them on the table, and then rubbed Inuyasha's ear and patted Sesshomaru's head affectionately

"You boys behave now alright." Izayoi then to Sesshomaru she bent down and said in his ear, "Don't worry your team's gonna win."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's mom and they both shared a smile. Sesshomaru knew she was right. Because she had a talent for knowing which team was going to win. So he sat back and watched. But that didn't stop him from getting into arguments with Inuyasha every now and then during the game.

During the second half of the game a lightening shook the house.

Then the power went off, and just like that it was back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

What they didn't expect to happen was that the doorbell rang. Both of them yelled at the same time, but then laughed it off, and Inuyasha yelled out, "Mom! Door!"

Izayoi came out and walked to the door. She opened it and was met with rain hitting her in the face. She squinted her eyes and looked around in the dark. Then through all the rain she heard a faint crying. Izayoi looked down and was in shock to find a baby wrapped in blankets on the doorstep. "Oh my." Izayoi immediately bent down to pick up the baby bundle and tried to shush the baby. She took one last look outside in the horrendous weather and brought the baby inside.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on the couch looking at her. Then Sesshomaru spoke, "Mother, are you holding a baby?"

"What!" Inuyasha replied, with that both jumped over the couch towards her sniffing the baby.

Then InuTashio, their father walked in and saw what his sons were doing to his mate.

"What are you two up to?" He asked as he walked over.

"Mom found a baby on the doorstep." Inuyasha said

InuTashio looked at his mate, then to the bundle in her arms. He walked closer and took a look behind her shoulder, at the crying infant.

The little baby seemed to sense having a lot of attention, and opened her eyes. Her bright blue eyes from crying clashed with Inuyasha's amber. They stared at each other, and then the baby smiled and brought her hands up to his ears. Once she brought her little hands out an envelope fell out.

Sesshomaru saw this and opened it. InuTashio peered over Sesshomaru's shoulder and they read it together.

_Dear Concerned,_

_Please take_ _good care of my daughter. I know it is not wise to leave her on a doorstep in the middle of a storm, but she must not suffer what I have. Please take good care of her. Her name is Kagome. She is of course a beautiful child that I wish I could raise. _

_Sincerely Anonymous_

"Kagome." Izayoi said as she stared down into the beautiful face of the child, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful child.

"I think we should at least try and find her biological parents, don't you think Izayoi?" InuTashio asked

"Yes, unless they do not wish to be found." Izayoi replied calmly playing with the baby

Inuyasha followed because it seemed he was transfixed. His mother also noticed this and exchanged a knowing glance with her mate.

**Months Later**

Izayoi and InuTashio Takahashi signed the papers. The adoption was final. After long months of finding nothing on Kagome's biological parents, they had decided to make her a part of their family.

Also despite the fact that Sesshomaru had resentment towards humans besides Izayoi, he had said he like Kagome. He even played with her.

They had found that Kagome was a little over two months old at the time. It seemed that she was born in the Kyoto Hospital, her parents under a deferent name than anyway in the county of Japan.

Kagome was learning to walk at the time.

But whenever it rained, she would be crying all night.

And there was also only one person she allowed to hold her.

The one kid with a darker shade of silver than the other two males in the family, glowing amber eyes, and the puppy ears that was so adorable on the five year old.

**He was the only one who calmed her down.**

A nineteen year old Kagome woke up, yawned, and made her bed despite being the only daughter of the richest people in Japan.

She looked up at the wall and smiled to herself. It was the latest family portrait. That was a few months back when the family was together again. Now, she was the only one in the Takahashi main mansion. Her brothers were pursuing their dreams, while Kagome was going to start her first year of college. Her parents had gone to Hawaii for their anniversary, but then would go start to the States for business.

Kagome left to get ready for her lunch date.

The picture was her parents sitting on a love seat made especially for the portrait. The three siblings were in the behind them. Sesshomaru on the left, Kagome in the middle, and Inuyasha on the right; Kagome had her arms around each of her brother shoulders, giving her cheekiest smile, Sesshomaru gave a small smirk that showed his right fang, and Inuyasha gave his infamous smirk, but it you took a magnifying glass and placed it around Inuyasha's cheeks you would see the faintest blush caught on camera.

Author's Corner

If I had drawing abilities I would draw this, because I have it perfectly in my mind. Well anyways I couldn't help but want to write this despite me having other stories to take care of. But I will update this whenever I can. But of course I want to finish it like all my other stories. So you must be patient with this story. On another note, My Birthday just past, I am now officially 15! n.n 


	2. Chappie 2

**Title: **Under This Roof

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they wouldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he come to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 23

**Thank You(s) Go To:**Pearl Dragon, Bella Kiss, inukagfreak101, miroku-chan78'91, Kawaii Yashie, inuyashasSTUBORNlovwer, darkness is an art, Anime Freak Inc., Dreamer6164, beautifullychaotic, Daoina, **JoLin-s2**, oorikage93, angeldiane.

**Disclaimer: **He he, I own Inuyasha, Muwahahaha. : gets smacked in the back of the head: Inuyasha: You don't own me! Meeh-san: Fine.

**Chapter Dedication: JoLin-s2** It's her birthday! Happy Birthday!

**NOTE: **ok it's not that important, but I love all you reviewers! Heh, I'm so giddy. This is the first time I had a big response to just one chapter. I hope I can live up to all the expectations that you all want. Well here's Chapter Two.

**He's Back**

**By: Meeh-san**

"No one's home right?" Came a very male voice from the front hallway

"Right, just me, the servants have the day off its Tuesday." Came a breathless sounding female voice

The sound of the front hall way's door closing echoed in the house. Then the young mistress came from the hallway wrapped in a very intimate kiss. They walk closer to the couch, where they promptly fell over the arm rest of. Kagome on the bottom and Kouga on top, it would have been a very promising position, if a certain someone hadn't saw them.

Inuyasha unlocked the door to the main house. He heard from his parents that they were leaving for their anniversary yesterday, and then remembering how much Kagome hated being alone, especially during hurricane season, came back to the main mansion on the first flight from Hong Kong. '_Hm…wonder if she'll like the souvenir.' _Inuyasha thought as he walked upon the scene. He gaped; there was his little sister on the couch, with a guy on top of her. '_Does she feel where his hands are going!_'

"Bastard. Get off of my sister right now." Inuyasha grounded harshly

Said guy and said sister immediately pulled apart and leapt off the couch at opposite sides of the room. "I—Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously

"Saving you from losing your innocence apparently." Inuyasha retorted, and then to Koga, "You," Inuyasha pointed, "outta my house wolf."

"Dog-turd, I'm not going anywhere without my woman." Kouga replied

"She ain't your woman then, now, or ever. Understood?" Inuyasha growled the ending, as if challenging weather he wanted to go against him

Kouga met the challenge head on, and got in a fighting stance. "Ready when you are puppy."

"You sure wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha replied also getting into a stance.

"Stop you two!" Kagome shouted, grabbing Inuyasha's arm

"Alright, if my woman wishes it so I shall stop." Kouga replied charmingly, sending a smile her way

"Right, um, Kouga I think you should go now." Kagome said trying to hold Inuyasha back

"Whatever ya want Kagz," Kouga replied

"I'll walk you out." Inuyasha grounded out

"No, no Inuyasha, I'm sure Kouga knows the way out." Kagome replied holding on tighter to his arm

"Of course he does, I just want to make sure he doesn't get lost." Inuyasha replied prying off her hands.

Inuyasha walked Kouga to the door, and then Kagome heard a few groans, the door opening, someone yelling 'I'll get you back!', and then the door slamming shut.

Inuyasha walked back not a scratch on him, and he was dusting off his hands.

"So 'Gome how you been?" Inuyasha asked like nothing happened and plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Kagome turned on him; she couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was turning into. "I can't believe you Yash! How could you beat up my boyfriend, and then kick him out of the house! How could you!" Kagome yelled out and then ran to her room.

Inuyasha turned around in time to see a few tears run down her face, he could also smell them, he hated it when Kagome cried, he hated it ever since that very night nineteen years ago.

'_I know what I gotta do,'_ Inuyasha thought and then went to go get something before going up to her room

**Flashback World**

Kagome ran down the stairs of the school building. Oh they were going to kill her. Yes they were they were going to kill her, if she was another minute late. But she couldn't help it, after studying she just took a small nap, if it was for Ayame, she still be sleeping.

Kagome rounded the corner and ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome apologized hastily

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Takahashi." Came a creepily familiar voice

Kagome looked up almost scared to see if it was true. '_Yup, it's true'_ came a sarcastic voice inside her head

Yamasaki Naraku, their family's biggest rival, and Kagome's worst nightmare. He brought fears that she only felt when there was a really bad storm outside. She hated the thunder, and lightening. She didn't know why she just did, and she was going to leave it at that.

"Urg, I'm in a hurry, and can't bother with you right now." Kagome replied getting up and trying to get away.

"Uh, uh, uh," Naraku said while wagging a finger at her with a creepy grin, "Now, now Ms. Takahashi, you musten brush me off without a good farewell. Now, you will suffer the consequences." Naraku finished as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Let Go Of ME!" Kagome yelled out struggling against his chest.

Naraku slid a finger down her cheek to her jaw. He cupped her chin in his hand bringing her face closer to his.

Then Kagome felt someone grab her from behind and pulled her, as she saw someone else punch Naraku down.

Kagome felt like crying, someone came to her rescue.

"You alright Kagz?" Came the voice of the one who punched Naraku, He looked up and she was looking into her brother's face, Inuyasha.

She turned around and looked into her eldest brother's face, Sesshomaru. They came for her, after they saw how late she was being. She hugged them both, thanking them.

Then Inuyasha asked again, "You ok Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, but not before hugging him again.

A Teacher walked by, causing Inuyasha's puppy ears to twitch at the foot steps.

"Takahashis, what are you three up too?" The 3 siblings turned their heads to look at him innocently, the teacher then looked at Naraku on the ground, "and what is Yamasaki on the ground for?"

Again the three siblings looked innocently at him, before Sesshomaru answered. "He was touching our sister the wrong way, sir."

"I see, I'll take him to the infirmary then, you three go along now." replied their teacher who was a Neko youkai.

Kagome knew her brother acted innocent around teachers, being the perfect student and everything. _Angels._ They even looked it, with the silver hair that glowed and the golden eyes. They defiantly looked the part.

What Kagome didn't understand, is why she didn't look like them. She had black hair and blue eyes, not anywhere near silver and golden. But she didn't dwell too much on that.

**Flashback World End**

Inuyasha came to Kagome down and knocked in his special way

"What do you want?" Kagome replied knowing it was her brother from the knock

"Can I come in 'Gome? Please?" Inuyasha asked trying for his best sorry voice

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at the door

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't know he was more important than me." Inuyasha replied in a dejected voice

'_Grr…He's making me feel like the bad guy damn him' _"Come in Yash." Kagome said from her bed

Inuyasha came in and sat on the bed next to her. They were silent for a few minutes before he stuck out a hand in front of her with a velvet box in it.

"Take it, a souvenir and sorry present." He replied looking away

"He he, your so cheap Yash." Kagome replied as she opened it then gasped

There was a necklace heart shaped, it was originally silver, but it had a emerald color band wrapping around the outside of the heart, and in the middle vertically had her name.

"Oh, Thanks Yash! You're the best brother in the world. My favorite brother!" Kagome replied hugging him

"Feh, just don't say that around Fluffy." Inuyasha replied there was also a small pint of pink visible on his cheeks. If only his little sister noticed!

"Yeah, he probably wonders what you did to make you better than him, and then top it with something better."

"Yeah, then I'd have to top it. But, it's good he has a wife now, thanks to you. If you hadn't set him up with Rin, he'd still be bothering me."

"Hey, I didn't do it for you! I did it for Fluffy, he's totally Rin!" Kagome replied

Inuyasha grabbed the remote from the night stand and turned the TV on. He passed a international celebrity gossip channel, and saw his parents kissing on the beach, which then switched to a reporter talking about it.

"Sessh, you'd think we see enough of our parents," Kagome replied

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied before making himself more comfortable on the bed, he then switched the channel to a weather one.

"Weather caster Singh Wendy." Said another reporter

"Hey Yash didn't you used to date her?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha eyed the brunette, "She looks familiar."

"You're so insensitive sometimes," Kagome replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha replied

"Never mind just watch the TV."

"There will be bad showers starting tonight around 1 in the morning. It should last through out the next few days. It seems that it is due, because of Hurricane Ginger, coming closer to Japan. We have yet to figure when they will end." She ended

"Hm…looks like there's a hurricane coming." Inuyasha replied. The looking at the time he got off the bed. "Well, Kagz it's late I'm going to bed now, Kay?"

"Alrighty, Night Gold. I love you." Kagome replied snuggling into her blanket

"I love you more Blue." Inuyasha replied walking out and towards his room, where he promptly fell onto his bed.

'_If only you knew how much more Kagz, if only you knew.'_

**Author's Note**

Well, the ending turned out more different than I had planned, but it works out okay. Well I hope I have a huge turn out like I did last time, and that I met all your expectations! Review and You may get a fast update!


	3. Chappie 3

**Title: **Under This Roof

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they wouldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he come to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 23

**Thank You(s) Go To: **_ravenmoon456, Lucinda2323, my birthday cake, funkyhottdancer, Bella Kiss, Clover715, Photographing Poetry, inuyashachick04, kagomesdouble07, racinangels, suikidoen, Pearl Dragon, koorikage93, angeldiane, alex, Reason 2.0, inukagfreak101, inu-stacy, K.M., Daoina._

Whoo! That's a Lota reviews Thanks everyone! Oh and Here's to My:  
1st Reviewer: **angeldiane  
**10thReviewer: **Kawaii Yashie**  
20thReviewer: **alex  
**30th Reviewer: **Bella Kiss.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, I don't own, got that you blasted lawyers!**

**Author's Note: **Ok, I forgot to mention in the last author note about the little ending, it just a little thing they made since they were kids, I figured since they were close brother n sister, they should have a little nickname for each other, so I'll explain with a skit at the end of the chapter.

**The Lies, The Betrayal, The…Truth?**

**Meeh-san**

Kagome sat in her room. Everything was making sense now. After one little thing, all the words, phases, everything, but why me, she kept asking herself.

**Flash**

"_Mommy which house was I born at?" a little 4 year old Kagome asked_

_Her mother looked down at her with beautiful violet eyes, so different from her own blue. "We found you in the Kyoto Vacation house."_

'_I always thought it was a cute little saying, of how I was born, but now I know, it is where they truly **found **me.' Kagome thought_

_**So, this is the Truth…**_

**Flashback Earlier That Day**

Kagome walked down towards the breakfast deck, where she usually ate her breakfast.

Kagome was eating an omelet when he brother walked in. "Mornin' Yash!" Kagome said

"Hm? Oh Mornin' sis." Inuyasha replied as he passed by he placed a kiss on her forehead. (Awes so sweet, don't cha think?)

"So what cha gonna do now that you have vacation these two weeks?" Kagome asked eager for together time with her favorite brother.

"Hm… well, I still got some papers I need to work out with Fluffy on." Inuyasha replied

"Hmpf, on vacation and yet you still work!" Kagome declared, "Have you no time for your sister!" Kagome lectured on

"Ha ha, okay Kagz, How about just today I'll work, and then for the rest of vacation we can do whatever mi' lady requests." Inuyasha replied bowing down to her.

"Heh, alright Yash, your excused." Kagome replied

With this said Inuyasha started to walk back inside with his coffee. "Oh hey Yash? Inuyasha!"

"Yeah?" he replied turning around

"What am I gonna do while you do work?"

"I don't know explore?" he replied walking out again

"The hell do you mean by explore Yash?" Kagome yelled out but received no answer for

**A Few Hours Later…**

Kagome found herself in front of her dad's document office place-room…

'Hm…you know, I never been in this room before, but Sesshomaru and Yash always go in…How come I never did?'

**Random Flashback in a Flashback (how _ironic_)**

"Kagome, I want you to never go in this room, is that understood Kaggie-hime?" InuTashio said looking seriously down at the 5 year-old girl

She looked up at him with brilliant sapphire colored eyes, so very different from everyone in the house. She nodded her replied and gripped more tightly to his hand as she heard thunder in the background.

"Would you like to go see if Inu-Chan is finished with his studies?" he asked

Kagome nodded her head vigorously in the 'yes' motion, and skipped down the hall with her 'father'.

**End Random Flashback in a Flashback (he he)**

'Hm…well now that I'm older I'm sure that doesn't pertain to me anymore.' She thought and nodded to herself as she entered the room.

Kagome walked in surround by filing cabinets, made with the finest metal, and locks so state of the act, she wondered what else they could buy.

'Huh? There's a whole cabinet for each, Fluffy and Yash! Hm…I wonder if I have one.' Kagome thought as she went in search of it.

"Oh! Here I am!" Kagome shouted to herself in the room, she walked towards the cabinet.

"Let's start from the bottom."

'Graduation, Parent-Teacher Association, Report Cards, more of the same thing, school trips, Adoption papers, and graduation, more pictures, oh shit! Adoption Papers!'

'The hell is that doing in my documents!' Kagome thought to herself

Kagome sat down in front of the cabinet on her knees, and read the document out loud to herself.

_Miracle Orphanage _

_Birth Name: Kagome Hime Higurashi_

_DOB: June 21 (input year of your choice) _

_Time of Birth: 2:40 am_

_Age: Three to four months_

_Biological parents: **Not found/Unknown**._

_Description: Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Weight: (I'm making a guess) 21 lb_

_Height: 2' 9"_

_(Skip a few things la la la…)_

_Adoptions:_

_Adoption parents: InuTashio and Izayoi Takahashi_

_Adopted siblings: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi_

_**Final.**_

Kagome had tears streaming down her cheeks by now.

So mom, dad, Fluffy, Yash? Their not really related to me.

**_They Lied to me!_**

With that in mind, Kagome ran out of the room, leaving what she was reading on the ground. The Adoption papers sat atop of it shouting back at her that she wasn't a real Takahashi. She wasn't the _Hime_ everyone envied, she wasn't **_real. _**

_**They had Betrayed her!**_

Inuyasha was walking by, coming to the office to file some of the files he was working on. Kagome ran past him, Inuyasha being hanyou smelt her tears, but let her run.

Inuyasha walked in and saw all the adoption paper.

"Damn, what has she gotten herself into now!" Inuyasha said to the empty room

* * *

He he, so I shall leave it here and explain the little 'Gold' and 'Blue' thing to you guys with a small flashback I guess.

**Gold, Blue, and Fluffy?**

Kagome age: 12

Inuyasha age: 16

Sesshomaru age: 18

It was a _boring _day in the Takahashi mansion. It was a few weeks till School. So they were just having a boring day….

"Amber"

"Aqua"

"My eyes are no where near the color aqua ya moron!" Kagome shouted as she hit her 'brother' with a pillow.

But, alas on this boring day this brother and sister, were playing a very simple game that they kept messing up. Just a very small game of what color matches my eyes.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Jeez, women these days." Inuyasha mumbled back

"You say something Yash?" Kagome asked him in a threatening voice

"Nope, nothing, nada."

"Fine, hell? There is no rust in my eyes 'Gome! What's wrong with you, you color blind or something!" Inuyasha yelled out

"No, perfect 20/20 vision." Kagome replied innocently

"Whatever you say, I'll go with something simple now, how bout Blue?" Inuyasha asked

"Then, you get Gold." Kagome replied

Sesshomaru walked in, dressed in his school uniform, and his tail wrapped around one shoulder. "What's up kiddies?"

"What are ya gramps?" Inuyasha asked irritated

"No." Sesshomaru replied a little coldly

"Well, I don't want to be in the way of a fight, so I'm going to go, Later Gold."

"Whatever _Blue._"

"What, I'm your older brother and I don't get a nickname too?" Sesshomaru replied in a slightly forlorn voice

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other, nodded, and then spoke in unison.

"There's only one name we can think of Sesshy, and its'……… _Fluffy_."

Guess that day wasn't so boring after all. Who would of thought?

* * *

I would! Ahaha You know why I would? Cause, I'm the authoress. Hehe, okay little thing. My school for some weird out of this world reason, decided to start school earlier. So now, I am totally busy with School, it started um…august…8th? Yeah that's when it started. So there won't be that many updates until Labor Day holidays or random weekends. Yuppers.

Oh and I gots a question for you reviews, what's AU mean, I been meaning to ask someone but I keep forgetting. Heh, well it'd be appreciated if one of you answered that question so thanks! Oh and Review Please!


	4. Chappie 4

**Title: **Under This Roof

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they wouldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he come to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 23

**Thank You(s) Go To: **Pearl Dragon, alex, Bella Kiss, Chebonne, mikkey hodge, inukag, young kagome, InuyashaSano, JoLin-s2, Danzy, Minisuko, Lucinda2323, SEXIINUYASHA, areyouboredtoday, Reason 2.0, kagomesdouble07, Crazy Inu luver 4 eva, Daoina, Anime Freak Inc., ravenmoon456,

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, I don't own, got that you blasted lawyers!**

**Adjusting**

**By: Meeh-san**

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, I wasn't supposed to, made a promise to the parents."

"So now that I know, that promise goes too?"

"Something like that."

"Do you know the whole story of how I came into the family?"

"I might. But I have no say in it."

"Why all the evasive answers,"

"Because you won't say anything type of name relating to me." (A/N does that make sense to you? It does to me but it does sound confusing reading over it.)

"That's wrong; I don't know what to call you anymore, what if your own name is a lie to me?" Kagome said looking out the window from her bed, and watching the rain. She was sitting back to back with her adopted brother, Inuyasha. She had her legs crouched up to her chest. And it seemed as if he let his leg fall over the edge of the bed.

"So you're saying 19 years of trust to your adopted brother and you still don't know what to call me?" Inuyasha replied, a small smirk on his lips saying that statement, looking at Kagome's bedroom door. After seeing all her documents including her adoption papers he had come right around to find her crying on her bed. Now it seemed she had calmed down, but it seemed she lost all her trust in everyone.

"Yeah, something like that." Kagome replied with a small smirk

"So what you wanna do? Stay here and live as the princess you _still _are? Or go out into the world and live in your college's dorm when school season comes around?"

"You know, I think I might not go to college, now."

"Why's that?"

"Because, the only reason I can go is because of your family's money."

"That's a lie you are legally part of this family Ka-Go-Me HIME _TAKAHASHI_." Inuyasha said pronouncing her full name

"If that's my adopted name then what's my maiden name?"

"Never found out. Just you're first name."

"I see. So, guess that means we're brother and sister huh?"

"We always have been Blue."

"Don't call me that anymore, your not allowed."

"Since when do I have to have permission to call you what I want!" Inuyasha snapped, it seemed their conversation had been putting more stress on him

"Because, Now that I know the truth, I don't count anyone as family in this house, including you!" Kagome yelled running out the room and down the stairs. Faintly Inuyasha heard a car start and then started to back out into the pouring rain. Inuyasha knew he should follow and try to get her to understand, or comfort her. But he couldn't bring himself to. Besides even if he wouldn't see the moon with all the thunder clouds, it still affected his demon abilities, turning him human.

Kagome drove through the rain losing her confidence fast, with each thunder heard and lighting seen. She should have stayed with her savior. But she couldn't turn back now.

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know a little short, but it got my point across and besides I wanted to update. For all you lovely reviewers! You are all so awesome I mean what 53 reviews for only 3 chapters? Seriously you guys rock! Anyways so my school work is taking a lot of my time and then something tragic just happened in my immediate family after coming back from a small vacation to Disney World with relatives that came from my mom's home country. Anyways I hope you guys can be satisfied with this small entry. I know I probably won't have as many reviews as I usually do with school starting so. Please tell me you like it is you have the time:-D


	5. Chappie 5

**Title: **Under This Roof

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they couldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he come to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 24

**Thank You(s) Go To:**

**Disclaimer: **This is so I lose no money. I do not own, Inuyasha and company.

* * *

**And So This Is The Beginning…**

**Meeh-san

* * *

**

"Hey this is Sango, I'm not answering my phone at the moment because I do not want to speak with you, or am avoiding you. But you can leave a message!" And then a loud and long beep was heard.

Kagome gave a long sigh as she flipped her phone down. Kagome reclined the chair back and looked up at the car hood. And listened to the pitter patter of the rain drops as it hit the car, and winced whenever the lightening sounded.

'I left a comfy bed, a warm house, and the comfort of my savior. What was I thinking, especially with this storm out?' Kagome thought as she raised her seat, and started the car.

I'm going home, hopefully Yasha's dead to the world. Most likely not though, today's the new moon. He never sleeps on the new moon, and we usually end up falling asleep on the couch in front of the TV in the living room.

'I miss him.' Kagome thought as she drove out of the rest area.

* * *

Kagome was on the highway when she saw and exit that reminded her of someone, deciding right at that moment she turned on the exit and left turned at the bridge.

Miroku had just got off the phone with Inuyasha explain what had happened with Kagome. When his doorbell rang, hoping against hope that it wasn't who he thought it was, because he knew Sango was out visiting her grandparents.

Kagome stood out on Miroku's porch of his apartment knowing he probably heard about the situation already from Inuyasha. Miroku opened his door, and Kagome launched into his arms, tears coming out of her eyes.

Miroku patted her back as he led her to his couch. He let her cry herself to sleep and laid her down before calling Inuyasha.

"Yash, she came. You going to come by before she decides to run again?" Miroku said into his phone as he watched Kagome turn in her sleep.

Kagome woke up to light murmuring and a soft glow of light from the kitchen, she knew where she was because everything kept replaying in her mind.

"Yash you know how hard this was going to be yet you and your family never anticipated her reacting betrayed?" Miroku asked, "And I thought your family was always ready for anything."

"….Look here buddy we wanted to tell her as a family but the day we planned to tell her, you remember what happened on S–day."

"You were planning on telling her that day?" Miroku asked eyes wide

-cough- Both men turned around into sapphire eyes. "Kago, don't try to run, mom and dad are coming home soon, and Sess and Rin are coming too." Inuyasha started seeing his long-time love

Kagome openly ignored him and turned her attention to Miroku, "Miro you have any tea?"

"Yeah hold up." Miroku answered

"Kagome, you can't just ignore me! _**I Love You**_, no matter if you my _sister_ or not." Inuyasha almost yelled out, bitterly saying the word sister making the wrong impression on her.

Kagome just stared blankly at him; she really had no idea what to think about him anymore, this was too much, just too much to take in. She had been lied to _almost_ all her life, HELL _all_ her **life**.

Miroku came back with a tray with the tea pot and tea cups filling it just right, and handing them each a cup. Miroku coughed uncomfortably in the tense atmosphere, "So…"

Kagome plopped down on the chair farthest from Inuyasha as she sipped her tea. She nodded her head at Miroku as if agreeing with his '_question_'.

That night had to be the longest night he ever stayed human for, he couldn't get any sleep even with Kagome just in the next room. He had stayed up watching classics like Scooby-Doo, Mickey Mouse, Loony Tones, and The Flintstones.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her way to his car, Miroku would be driving her car back. They didn't want to give her a chance to run again.

Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome; all she did was sit there like a broken doll. Her eyes glazed over as she stared out the window. Inuyasha cursed himself and his family, they could have prevented getting Kagome like this, what if she never trusted them again? How could he live his life? He already knew that she was his; his demon side has been calling her his mate since she turned 16.

He shook his head from that thought, this was not the time, and right now he needed to get Kagome home, to see if she would do anything remotely close to his old Kagome.

Kagome stared at the window and watched the cars heading back to a place where she knew like the back of her hand. No matter how big it got, she knew where almost everything was predictable, she liked things to be predictable, sure change was good every now and then, But this change, was too much.

In the back of her mind she knew that even if she was biologically or not related to them they loved her, she _knew_ that, but still it was because they loved her that it felt hurt even more. It was because of that love that she felt betrayed…

* * *

Well how do you guys think of it? I tried my best really I did. Well with this I think I can work with it, and I realized something, this is going to be a really long story, because I have to get Kagome to realized her feeling for Inuyasha were never "sibling-ly" probably around 25-30 chapter at the most, hope I can do it!


	6. Chappie 6

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they couldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he come to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 23

**Thank You(s) Go To:**Lucinda2323(2), purplehanyou15(2), dark hanyou kagome, dreamer1010, Neji's Wifey, Mikkey Hodge, Ru-Doragon, Demented Angie, JiT AsSaSsiaN, kagomesdouble07, MyInuYashaObsession (3), JennytheAmazing (2), InuGoddess715, inu16kags, Daoina, che lee

-The (number) stand for the number of times they reviewed

**Disclaimer: **This is so I lose no money. I do not own, Inuyasha and company.

_**Info:::**_ Yayerzzz!! I just finished the Kare Kano Series! Awesome-ness, I loved it; Another Awesome-ness. My summer is starting out to be great! Another Awesome-ness thing. And Last but not least I found inspiration for this chapter! Another Great Wonderfully Awesome-ness thing

* * *

**Under This Roof**

**The Explanation and Thoughts (a.k.a The Lond Awaited Chapter)**

* * *

Kagome sat there with Inuyasha both waiting for the arrivals of either _his_ parents or _his_ brother and sister-in-law. Miroku had left 3 hours ago which was at noon, now the silence between the once _siblings_ was deafening. The maids scurried about, fixing everything for the arrival of the Takahashis.

Kagome looked around the house feeling alienated, 'I lived here all my life, and now it feels like I don't belong here.'

Inuyasha stared straight at Kagome wishing he could wrap his arms around her, knowing though that she might just slap him right now, a sigh escaped his lips.

"Ohayo! Rin and Fluffy here!" cried out the child-like voice of Rin Takahashi

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked towards the door with a dead-pan expression, There was the ever predominate statue of Sesshomaru wearing a fluffy white hat, that should have been on the head of the Cat in the Hat, with Rin matching wearing a fluffy white boa.

"Don't stare, its rude, where are your manners?" Sesshomaru replied to their stare

Kagome and Inuyasha both shook their heads in a somewhat pity with shame mixed in way, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

Rin shared a small smile with her husband, "Told ya it would lighten their moods."

"It seems as if your woman's intuition is once again correct" Sesshomaru whispered back before lightly kissing her forehead

After the laughter died down everyone just stared at one another, before Kagome started to giggle, and it turned into a full blown laugh, making the entire room laugh with her. It was just so comical to her, her brother who swore he would never demean himself was right there in a much to fluffy hat, as if it were the latest thing on the cat walk. 'Wait did I just call him brother? He is not my brother! He's nothing to me!' came a thought to strike the other out

"We come home thinking it was going to be silent and tension filled to find the place up in laughter, what's that all about?" came the musical voice of Izayoi Takahashi with her ever faithful husband by her side

"Kagome how you feeling with all this information?" came InuTashio response on seeing his daughter's head turn away from them

Kagome glanced at him before giving a heavy sigh, "Not to well." She replied truthfully

"Well dear it's not like you were suppose to jump with joy that you were adopted unless you hated us." Izayoi said to her adopted daughter, "Which I hope is untrue, you don't hate us now do you?" said Izayoi

Kagome gave a small smile in the direction of the older woman, "No, of course not."

"Oh, good, you had me worried that I was a horrible mother of some sort." Izayoi said as she gave Kagome a gentle smile as she walked toward the her usual chair

Everyone in the room followed her movement as always, Izayoi always had her family's eyes on her, she was the force of the family the reason it didn't break apart, and she would be damn that after 24 years of having the Takahashi name it break apart now, because her adopted daughter couldn't take the news that she was indeed adopted.

But…

She looked towards Kagome and gave a ghost of a smile, it was an inevitable conversation.

'And it's about time everything came out into the open' came a fleeting thought

**Flashback World**

Izayoi sat in a comfy booth with 2 of her closet friends since childhood, laughing at what Miharu had just said about what her daughter Ami had done to her face with Miharu's make-up.

Izayoi looked at Hikari and asked, "How's Naraku, is he handling it well in that boarding school?"

Hikari looked up and stared at Izayoi for a moment looking a little lost, and then she smiled secretly, "Oh yes, he speaks highly of it, it seems he loves it there, though he doesn't seem to like the idea of coming home every summer."

"Hm, yes I see that sometimes kids just like being away from home, though I could never part with the boys, I'm not sure how you handle it Hikari." Izayoi replied and then looked closely at her friend.

It seemed as if she had gained some weight around the midsection of her body, though her face looked as if she were losing weight. Izayoi's eyebrows drew together in deep concentration. It wasn't as if Hikari would get sick purposefully, it also seemed like she was pregnant again. 'But she wouldn't get pregnant with another child of Onigumo.' She hadn't liked the man her parents had chosen as her husband. Naraku was merely an asset of the arrangement for them.

Miharu got up from her chair and grabbed her belongs. "I must be going Satou will be back today and I want everything ready for his welcome." They exchanged hugs and Miharu left with a smile and wave.

Izayoi then pierced Hikari with a glare, "Hikari, tell me now, what's really going on in that mad-man's house." Izayoi replied in a steely voice

Hikari looked up into her friend's eyes and automatically knew her friend knew. "Sigh, Izayoi, you know it was an arrangement right? That I only had to produce one child hopefully a boy and we could divorce right? But…but Iza! It didn't happen like that after Naraku, Onigumo…sigh He, he, he tried…Oh Izayoi he tried to gang rape me!" Hikari cried out in the highest whisper voice she could with tears starting to fall

Izayoi gasped, looked around at everyone in the coffee shop, "Come on Hikari, we're going to the Wakarusa Villa. You are going to tell me everything and anything, its time you tell me who your affair is with as well."

Hikari looked up into her friend's eyes and nodded, though she didn't know how Izayoi knew of the affair she was having she didn't say anything it was just how Izayoi was, she had the uncanny ability to know things people didn't want her to.

By the next day Izayoi had learned everything, and wondered how she was going to help her friend by the sound of it, it seemed like a hopeless case, though she wasn't going to say that aloud.

Her mind reeled over everything that she was told trying to find a way to get Hikari out of her fiasco of a marriage. Being gang raped, having anything to do with a divorce null and void, having all of Hikari's bank statements and inheritance taken from her account to his, anything having to do with Naraku out of her hands, and being abused whenever she became with in distance of Onigumo, sexual, physical, or emotional it didn't matter to him.

Then there's her lover's child in question. Onigumo has enough sense to know it wouldn't be his, but he also has enough since to take the child away to cause Hikari more emotional distress. And by the looks of it this guy loves torturing people. There's no way Hikari can get this child born without either male's knowledge.

Unless…

That's it, I'll take the child, but how am I going to get Hikari to last the 6 more months.

"Iza, I know what your thinking. And I know that with your brains it may work, and I would love to give you my child so she may live a wonderful life under your wing. But what I'm not sure is how I'm going to last 6 more months." Hikari said solemnly looking up towards the ceiling watching the fan spin.

"Kari when there's a will there's a way, especially when you're a Takahashi."

Hikari looked towards her friend and gave her a smile, a true genuine smile that made her seem young again, as if sharing a secret with Izayoi, "Iza you truly love them don't you?"

Izayoi looked at her friend and sent her a sympathetic glance, "I wish I could ask you the same thing."

"And I wish I could get off this blasted country."

"That's it! Kari! I'll give you money to move you! I'll help you set up a house where ever you wish to live, and get Onigumo off your trail, or help you move again if he's close to your home."

Hikari looked at her friend thinking she was mad. "You have got to be crazy thinking you can take on Yamasaki Onigumo single-handedly."

"Hikari it's our only chance for you to be free from that mad-man."

Hikari sighed but decided that her friend was right. "Alright If I do go along with this, I hold you fully responsible for the future of my daughter."

Izayoi smiled gently, "Kari-chan how are you so sure it's a girl?"

"I don't, I just… I feel it, like a girl voice saying 'mama', and I just _know_."

Izayoi smiled at her friend, she understood she had the same feeling that a little girl would come. "Alright so you agree with the plan, we should start immediately before you won't be able to travel on a plan."

Hikari nodded, "Thank you Iza, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't think like that dummy, the question is what I would do with out you!" Izayoi replied giving her friend a hug

"Yes, I guess that truly is the question; Izayoi one last favor and I will forever be in your debt, I want you to know that if anything happens to me you were always her god-mother, and that if she is ever to find out that she is adopted, tell her the story of how her mother couldn't protect her, from her mother's own husband, and that even if her mother is a coward she always loved her."

"Now Kari-chan you are not a coward, that bastard Onigumo is, and you know it so don't blame yourself. Now your favor and you will never be in my debt."

"Whatever you say, Izayoi, anyway the baby, I want her to be named Kagome…"

**End Flashback World**

Kagome looked up at Izayoi just as she was coming back from remembering her last moment with her friend. 'I have no doubt in my mind that Hikari is Kagome's mother. Though I do wonder why Hikari didn't just show up on the day of the date we had planned to meet after she was born. Instead of picking a day 2 months later and during a hurricane storm, I do wonder if she survived the storm that day.' With the last thought her face became extremely pale; I never fully thought over that day, it was just a shock in itself that a baby was left on my doorstep with identical eyes as Hikari's.

Kagome watched as Izayoi's complexion become extremely pale and wondered what she was thinking to make her look like she was seeing a ghost. Then her face became normal again as if assuring herself that she didn't need to worry about it. Izayoi then looked towards Kagome again to speak.

"Kagome Hime Takahashi, your true mother was an amazing woman, she was a spark of life, but it all went bad for her one day, because you see Hikari, your mother, had an arranged marriage with a man, Yamasaki Onigumo, the terms of the agreement were that they could be divorce as soon as their was an heir for the Yamasaki name. That heir was Naraku, but Onigumo didn't end it there, because you see Onigumo was somewhat, well he found pleasure in other peoples' pain. So with the marriage agreement came a person he could always cause pain to them."

"Um…sorry to interrupt but this son Naraku, his name would be Yamasaki Naraku right?" Kagome asked

"That's correct Kagome, why do you ask?" Izayoi questioned

"Well…I think that mean I was hit on by my own brother…" Kagome then shivered at the thought

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru also shivered remembering the day very clearly.

Izayoi looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well he wouldn't necessarily be your full brother, more of a half-brother. Like what Yash is to Sesshy."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Now, let me continue, well Onigumo didn't count on his wife to be good friends with the second wife of the Takahashi's, I guess you could say that was the downfall of his plan, since Hikari and I were friends before we married into the business world. So we often saw each other every weekend, these were the times I started to notice her changes. Now, don't get me wrong about her being weak or anything of the sort. She had a strong willpower. It seemed Onigumo wasn't getting the reactions he wanted, so he started to take drastic measures. Like never letting her get to know her son Naraku, and taking away her chance to get a divorce from him, and then," Izayoi broke off and looked into the window, tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes, brightening the purple in them, "That man is a bastard for what he did to your mother Kagome, he should be put in jail and have the key thrown away; because what he did was terrible and unforgivable, he ganged raped her and got away with it. I'm thankful that she got away without any serious diseases. I'm also thankful I got her away in time."

"Where do I come into this then?" Kagome asked horrified by what her mother had gone though

"Well before she told me any of this she kept up a façade that she was still living with him and was happy, but what really happened was that she had sneaked out of the house and was living in a small condo where she met a nice man, then you came into the picture 3 months into the affair. Then the man left her and Onigumo was closing in on her trial. But she still kept up the pre-tense that everything was fine, until I confronted her. From there it seemed, with my help I was able to get her away from this country. And don't misjudge her Kagome but she couldn't keep a child with her while she was on the run from a crazy husband that she is still married to."

"Then there maybe a change that my biological mother is out there wishing she could see me?" Kagome asked earnestly

"Most likely yes, but you see I'm still trying to find her, she is still hiding, and it seems she has gotten very good at it, because even I can't find her." Izayoi gave ghostly smile, "She must either like the life she has now or she keeps running into problems where ever she finds herself each time. She always did seem to get into a lot of trouble in our teen years."

"So that means there's always the thought that she may not want to meet me." Kagome looked at everyone, then got up, "I'll be in my room, I…just really need alone right now to think things through."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The Long awaited chapter 7 and It's a shocker, and I realize it has seemed like a years since I last updated but I have a life, yes I now shocking isn't it? And I'm going to be battling many tests this coming school year along with teachers who probably aren't going to let me forget about them, oh and also the fact that college is '_only 2 years away_' as they may so kindly put it. And you know what? I just realized that even though I got out of school late I'm still going back early that means only 5 weeks left of summer for me, yippee!

Reviews welcome, Love _Meeh-san_


	7. Chappie 7

**Disclaimer: **This is so I lose no money. _I do not own, Inuyasha and company._

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **

She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they couldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he come to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 24

**Thank You(s) Go To:**FunniesKitten, Angelblaze2006, hotmiko1, TheMikoShivae, SESSHOMARU 4Life, kagome1312, Jess, Sarisha Duchess of Dreams, Dark Angel of Jyrki, blackr0s3, Lucinda2323, purplehanyou15, dark hanyou kagome, dreamer1010, Gaara's Love Slave, Mikkey Hodge, Ru-Dragon, Demented Angie, QueenJitFace, kagomesdouble07, MyInuyashaObsession, Jennydoll, InuGoddess715, inu16kags, Daoina, che lee

**Apology: **_I'm sorry . That is probably the only thing I can really say, it's been about half a year since I updated, and I really can't excuse it. Most of the time I guess was writers' block is was just so blah. It was the worst; I would get like a sentence and like it, but then couldn't think of anything, so I would erase it and start over. So I hope that this somewhat long chapter (at least longer than the others) will make up for it and for maybe the next time if I don't update in time._

* * *

**Under This Roof**

**The Wandering Thoughts**

**Meeh-san**

* * *

Everyone with in the room looked shocked by what just passed through Izayoi's lips. InuTashio looked at a lost to how his wife kept this information from him. Sesshomaru and Rin sat in a silent stump thinking over these events, and Inuyasha stared blankly at his mother.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome paced, everything was spiraling out of control, all this information that needed time to process, didn't get time, and everyone was expecting her to just accept it. '_But I can't!_' she thought and threw a pillow at the wall.

'_Hey that felt good…_' Kagome thought as she picked up a shoe next to her and threw it randomly; it hit her stuff animal shelf.

And that was how Rin found her, sitting in the middle of tornado wreckage. "Your doing?" Rin asked from the doorway

Kagome looked up small sweat beads rolling down from her hairline. "Maybe." She responded, "Family?"

"Interrogating Iza-mama, especially Tashi-papa, he's angry he wasn't informed of this." Rin answer, picking up a piece of light bulb glass from the floor, "Someone is going to get hurt from this."

Kagome nodded in answer, but didn't do much else besides leaning back on her elbows. Rin made her way towards her sister-in-law. "So, what's up?"

"Life, general, or figuratively?"

"Whichever."

"Life's a bit screwed over, generally I feel pretty good after destroying my room, figuratively, it's an 'eh…' type of moment."

Rin nodded, and then started brushing Kagome's hair, with the hair brush found on the floor next to the stuffed bear with an arm and leg torn off. "Brutal, Sesshy gave you that bear for your thirteenth birthday."

"I'll get the seamstress to mend it if need be." Kagome got out as she let Rin continue her work. "So how's my fake niece doing?"

"She's not fake, she's still your niece; I mean you _are _legally adopted by the Takahashi family."

"That doesn't mean much it's just paper, come on how about all that history of treaties that get broken they were legal, and then it was only on paper and those broke off."

"That's government, sweetie. You have to understand that those people can't decide weather they want to be friends one day or enemies the next, you know that's how it is like in real life. But right now we are talking about the future of this family, and we really want you to still be in that future."

"Were you supposed to come up here and give me a pep talk or something?"

"No, I just didn't want to be involved in the Iza-mama interrogation." Rin replied now starting to braid Kagome's hair

"I want to go on a vacation, maybe get away for awhile to let it all sink in."

"That's a good idea, maybe Kyoto, Osaka, or Hokkaido, what do you say? It could be just the three of us: you, me, and Mitsuki." Rin asked

"That'll be nice." Kagome replied absently as she stared out of the broken window to the stormy gray clouds.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing around the living room; around him he could faintly hear the voices of his brother and father questioning his mother. He honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. He could go up to Kagome's room and tell her to snap out of her weird depression. But she might just yell at him and run away again. Inuyasha groaned out loud and gained the attention of all the occupants in the room.

Inuyasha stopped pacing as he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. She pushed him in the direction of her arm chair, and he immediately calmed down, what with her presence, scent, and motherly protection. He took a deep breath, and looked at her.

She looked pointedly at him, "Honestly Inu-kun I would think you know how to handle this situation. What happened to my son that was ready to face all this on S-day?"

"S-day happened," he replied and glared at Sesshomaru as if it was all his fault

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to acknowledge the glare and then turned to stare out the window leading to the gardens. He understood how Inuyasha felt, and he did understand why he felt guilt every time that day came up. It was probably the worst birthday of his life, and the most traumatic for Kagome, ever since he always had a small family gathering at a nice restaurant or at the house for his birthday.

Rin bounced back into the room carrying a tray with drinks and pastries. "Ne, are we done questioning Iza-mama yet?"

"I hope they are," Izayoi replied as she stood up towards Rin and pulled her into a hug, "how's my first daughter in law?"

"I'm well, and I hope you are as well, I feel bad that we had to cut your anniversary vacation short," Rin said as she faced her mother in law

"It's no problem, if there's trouble within a family you need a mom to fix it, ne? I'm going to go see Kagome and see how she's doing." Izayoi replied as she turned and walked towards the staircase

Inuyasha, stayed in the chair that his mother placed him in, and dazed into space.

Fragments of all the memories of the two of them came in like a flood, rolling in his mind like some slide show.

Her first word, the things they did, everything leading up to his undeniable love for the girl that he was supposed to think of like a sister.

* * *

I'll be here for you until the end, that's a promise.

"E-new-wa-ja-nii-jan!!" (AN: translated 2 year old speak Inuyasha-nii-chan)

"I luv you Ijuyasha."

"I'm the princess?"

"Let's do that again!"

"Don't forget, okay?"

"Wow! Thanks Yash!"

"I can't believe you forgot the promise!"

"Ha-ha, very funny…"

"Of course, I'm a Takahashi too!"

"I can't believe I never met your so called…"

"When did that happen?"

"Then you get Gold."

"You weren't supposed to go far away!"

"I-i-it hu-u-rts…"

"I'm sorry."

"Really? That's great!"

"You can't marry her!"

"I plan to attend…"

"Don't leave!"

"I miss you, too."

"You're a liar!"

I promise I'm not going to forget you.

* * *

Three soft taps on the door equals mom. The soft swoosh as the door is pushed open even when there was no answer and then light foot steps that made a path straight towards her figure lay on the ripped mattress, then the spray of cotton from the mattress as she sat next to her head. Her gentle fingers threading through her hair as they both stared into space. It couldn't be mistaken for anyone else, and the voice confirmed it all.

"Hi, how are you, would be too casual wouldn't it Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned her head towards her adopted mother, and stared at her, admiring her mother's natural beauty and the power that seems to just draw all the attention towards her. Ignoring the question directed at her she asked, "So, _why_?"

* * *

Very climactic of me yeah? I can go through so many angles with this. That I just might…and Once again sorry about the long wait please look above at the apology to hear about my reasons if you didn't before.

Also, Chapter 8 is in the works hopefully I won't die out and the next chapter will be up within the next 2 weeks. )

Please Review,

Meeh-san

P.S. I am truly sorry about the lateness


	8. Urm

Disclaimer: This is so I lose no money

**Disclaimer: **This is so I lose no money. I do not own, Inuyasha and company.

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **

She was left on their door step 19 years ago; just a few months old. They adopted her when they knew they couldn't find her parents. She was the Takahashi's daughter, and _His_ sister. So why is it when he came to visit home he was jealous of the guy she was making out with on the couch?

**Character's Ages: **Kagome: 19 Inuyasha: 24

**Thank You(s) Go To:**RubyxSapphire, kawii, tokio-japan543, WildLatin, Angelblaze2006, Blondeinblack1, moonfaerie326, FunniesKitten, Daoina, inu16kags, Say0mi Saki.

Thanks you GUYS! 3

**Under This Roof**

**The Wandering Thoughts**

**Meeh-san**

"What do you mean she's not there?" Inuyasha replied through the phone

"What else could it mean Yash?" Rin replied back

"I don't know, maybe that she's not in the room, not in the house, not in the city?" He replied back his voice growing lower with obvious frustration

"..._Well_…,"

"She didn't_…_" He left the sentence open for her to fill

"……," Rin sighed audibly, "_Yeah_, that's what she did."

"But she _promised_, she promised Rin." Inuyasha whined to her

"I know she did Yash, but well maybe she needed sometime alone and not with family." She replied back soothingly

He groaned, "Well then she doesn't have to think of us as family, but I want her to be here _by_ my side!"

"Look Yash this is the time for you to be declaring your love, its time to make sure Kagome isn't running away and _never coming back_. I can deal with running away and then coming back but it's the never that gets to me."

"Okay okay, what was said on the note again?" He asked trying to bring his intelligence back and pushing his anger away

"Okay I'm rereading it '_Dear Rin and whoever else reads or hears this_

_Yeah I know I promised Inuyasha that I wasn't going to try anything, but really do you think I could keep it when the opportunity presented itself? Especially with me running away the first time around…_

_Anyway I'm not sure how long I'm going to be gone currently its only September, and I plan to be back before Christmas. This I can promise whole-heartedly because even though I can't stay with all of you at this moment in time I realize that I really do love you guys despite not being blood related, and that Christmas is the best time with you guys because it's a time that brings everyone closer together._

_So I hope you guys will forgive this one act of selfishness and accept me back with open arms come Christmas. And don't worry I'm not going to go and get drunk, prostitute myself on some corner or alley, and I won't be coming back crying and saying I'm pregnant. :-) _

_Love Always_

_Kagome_'

There you go Yash that's all she said, and that she'll be back by Christmas. But I can't stand the thought of come Christmas and she's not here."

"Well Rin, all I can say is that you can trust me to make sure that she's at least safe and coming back by Christmas."

"You're not going to find her and drag her back here are you? Because if--"

"No, I won't, promise, she won't even know I did anything." He interrupted

"Fine…I'll leave this matter in your hands then." She replied

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome stared out of the airplane window, and watched as the world slowly disappeared from view and changed to clouds. She gave a sigh of relief that she made it out of the house without notice.

It had been a hectic month and while she was glad that they still cared for her and that in their minds nothing changed, but something had for her, and she still needed time to readjust.

"Alright Ladies and Gents, you may now take your seatbelts off, and the attendants will be coming around for anything you may want or need." Came the voice from the intercom

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt to grab her carry on bag from which she took her mp3 player out to listen to.

"Miss, is there anything I could get for you?" came the voice of one of the many attendants.

Kagome looked at her, "Ah, no thank you, I'm fine." The attendant left to go check on the person behind her, as she placed the headphones on and played her favorite play list on her mp3.

She leaned her head back as memories washed over her, even as she tried to keep it blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his office he had thought it was 'ok' to go back to work. 'But with my family I guess you could say nothing is _ever_ okay…'

Sesshomaru picked up his phone and dialed Izayoi's cell phone.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? You usually don't call in the middle of the day like this."

"Rin just told me that Kagome left."

"I see…I was expecting that. But I was also expecting that she would have left earlier."

"Yeah, and Rin also told me that Inuyasha was going to check on the vacation homes, and everything else within Takahashi hands." Sesshomaru informed her

"Yes I can see Inuyasha doing that. But I do wish for Kagome to call us herself." Izayoi replied

"So do I; Hey mom I'll call you later, I have a meeting to get to." Sesshomaru replied before hurriedly putting the phone back on its rocker and grabbing the files for his meeting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed the space between the middle of his eyes from where his headache was starting. Apparently Kagome hadn't landed yet anywhere within Takahashi hands. But the moment she did he was to be notified.

He was about to get himself some coffee when the phone rang, he waited until the third ring before picking it up. "Inuyasha how's the search for Kagome going?"

"Mom?! How did you find out?"

"What, are you trying to keep it a secret from me?" Izayoi asked to her bewildered son

"No, of course not, it's just…well…you know…" Inuyasha trailed off helplessly

Izayoi laughed silently to herself, of course she knew what he meant it was just fun to mess with her somewhat adult son once in awhile. "Yes dear I understand, so what else do I need to know?"

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that I feel everything that was in my control is slipping out of my fingers, and that the world is like crashing around my head."

"Hm, I'm sure that's how Kagome felt when she read that in the file, or that time when I told her of your fiancée. Now that was a disaster, it's amazing how much chaos a 16 year old can cause in one week."

"Hm…yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later alright mom?" Inuyasha replied

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Click.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yeah…**

**Author's Note:**

Well…this is as far as I got before writer's block and no inspiration coming to me hit. I'm really lost, I forgot the whole point in writing this and I have no idea where I want this to go anymore. So I guess that means I'm either deleting this story, or I'm just going to leave it here. Because maybe, hopefully one day out of no where I'll start it back up because something came back to me. But right now I really can't continue without inspiration or good ideas cause then it's just going to be bullshit. And I don't want you guys to read that. But I do have that Card Captor Sakura story going, but I'm going to try to finish it before I post it. So you guys can read that when it goes up.

Sorry. Meeh-san


End file.
